


Propinquity

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine is an incurable snuggler





	Propinquity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

[tardismama](http://tardismama.tumblr.com/) said: I see Blaine as one of those incurable sleep snugglers. If you are sitting next to him and he falls asleep you WILL turn into his personal teddy bear. This usually means Kurt or Sam -- but no one is safe. The pic with Puck becomes legendary.

It's been a long day in anyone's book and Kurt is certain that he has a few extra gray hairs by the time they arrive in Minneapolis.

In the flurry of checking in and making sure everyone's luggage made it safely inside, he hasn't had a chance to rehydrate or shower, both of which weigh heavily on his mind as he walks back across the parking lot, van finally parked in a distant spot. He doesn't know how Kitty forced her way into a slot a short walk from the door (intimidation, most likely), but he's grateful for a moment alone with his thoughts and the night lights of the city, the cool, crisp air like a balm to his parched throat.

Making a pit stop at the lobby's mini-store to grab a twelve pack of Coke, Sprite, and Ginger Ale, four bags of coffee, three different kinds of painkillers, and a large pack of menstrual pads, he recruits a bewildered Rory to carry everything except the soda, which he lugs up ten flights to their respective rooms after taking advantage of a mercifully quick elevator. The occupants of each receive him warmly, even if he gets a pillow thrown at his face in the girls' room and Myron's wrath when he forgets the orange juice, feeling very much the harried parent as he smacks the door shut and grumpily sets off for his own room.

His mouth is a desert, his hair needs help, and he still smells like the inside of a rental van, but the chaos within gives him enough pause that he arches a coy eyebrow in surprise instead of bee--lining for the bathroom. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the color palette of the room and the sheer number of occupants, pushing twelve with no fewer than six people crowded around a game of cards in the living room area, Warblers and New Directions members mixed as even more people spill over into the bedroom half. To Kurt's dismay, he hears the unmistakable run of the shower, banishing his immediate hopes to soak and then sleep for days. Disgruntled, he makes his way to the bedroom, gratefully flopping on top of one of the unoccupied beds and shutting his eyes.

He dozes for a time, neither asleep nor fully awake, listening to the intermittent shouts and cheers from the other half of the room and contemplating a bullhorn to shoo all of them out of _his_ room. For nearly an hour they laugh and chatter, only to break off noisily to answer the door when the pizza arrives. The intermission Kurt anticipated doesn't come as they resume cards and eat simultaneously, devouring three whole boxes in a matter of minutes.

At some point the bathroom remains unoccupied long enough that Kurt slips off for a well-deserved shower. Much to his relief, the room is spacious, the shower hot, and the towels sinfully soft when he steps out of it at last, fully refreshed and feeling more like a person than he has in hours. He scarcely pauses to tackle his hair and throw on a cozy pair of pajamas before exiting the steamy confines of the room and rejoining the chaos in the living area, falling upon the remaining pizza with a vengeance. To no one's surprise, he picks through an entire box unaided within half an hour, sipping from a Ginger Ale and watching the game -- Monopoly, oh god -- unfold.

As time passes various members bow out until at last only a core group remains, Kurt overseeing the whole affair with amusement. Ryder, Jake, Mercedes, Tina, Jane, and Sam scarcely miss a beat as everyone else drifts away, the room growing incongruently louder as the arguments devolve into more heated spats, each one lasting longer than the previous one.

Migrating back into the bedroom, Kurt stills in the doorway, a slow grin touching his lips at the sight.

Puck's asleep, big bear snores already beginning to fill the space as Blaine, curled up next to his with his arms wrapped around Puck's waist, sleeps silently, rising and falling with every robust breath Puck takes. They look cozy together, Quinn's iPad on the bed beside them as Quinn freshens up in the bathroom, unperturbed by the display. It comes as absolutely no surprise to Kurt, either, even if he is amused at the thought of _the "_ Puckanosaurus Rex" clocking out a humble two hours after arrival.

For posterity's sake, he crosses the room, retrieves his phone, and snaps a pic, posting it on his Facebook untitled. Then he grabs a pillow from the unoccupied bed and chucks it at them.

Blaine grunts and Puck doesn't even stop snoring, prompting Kurt to toss another, slightly harder, at his face, finally eliciting a more agreeable response: Puck grunts and sits up, looking very grumpy even as Blaine slides wordlessly with the movement, hugging his hip instead.

There's a brief moment where it looks as if Puck will simply return to his former position, Kurt snapping another pic of them and adding it to the online collection. Then Puck yawns gapingly and turns, flopping on top of Blaine and snoring.

Rather than leaping alertly to his feet in alarm, as Kurt doubtless would in the same predicament, Blaine merely tucks his arms around Puck's back and snoozes off, half-smothered underneath him but utterly unperturbed.

Quinn walks in, then, and Kurt snaps a pic of them just as she sighs and says, "Honestly, they couldn't have slept _in_ the van."

Eventually, though, the inner temperature of their unintended snuggle pile reaches such a pitch that Puck rouses himself enough to sit up, prying Blaine away from himself so he can stumble over to the couch and collapse face-first on it. Blaine stares disconsolately after him as Kurt watches from his cozy perch against the pillows on the opposite bed, silent and curious. Then Brittany ambles into the room and, seeing the newly vacated space, makes herself comfortable. Without a word, Blaine lets her snuggle up to him, dozing off almost as soon as they both still.

Snapping another pic of _them_ for posterity, Kurt finally tucks his phone away, thinking that he doesn't mind his husband being cozy with their friends as long as he can mock him shamelessly for it later.

And, of course, profit from it when he gets the good fortune of being the sole recipient of Blaine's snuggles.

Sinking deeper into the sheets, he dozes off, awakening hours later to Blaine latched onto him like a lemur, face pressed against his belly and body curled around him.

Magnanimously, Kurt forgives him for delaying their trip in, because this?  This is worth every second.

It doesn't hurt that _Untitled 3_ has a feed 36 comments strong with 22 likes in the morning. Kurt can't help but think that that's worth it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
